The Feeling of Flight
by TrenchCoatGuy
Summary: On an extended vacation to Caitlin's villa in Undella Town, a series of events break the monotony of life. Hidden feelings, zombie dragons and a dash of lemons. Some OoC, mostly on Caitlin's Part. Skyla x OC, Caitlin x SURPRISE. My first big FanFiction. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Undella Town, Day 1 of 60, 5:25 P.M.

Skyla

Skyla looked out toward the ocean, inhaling the salty sea breeze. The scent stung in her nostrils, but she didn't care, she didn't get many opportunities to visit the beach, and she wanted to experience as much as she could.

"It sure was nice of Caitlin to invite up here like this." said a familiar voice behind her.

Skyla turned around to see Elesa, the gym leader from Nimbasa City, standing behind her. Elesa had changed in the past year; her blonde hair had grown out to her shoulders, and she had exchanged her usual short yellow dress for a longer one. The changes were simple, but the elegance they brought forth had been previously subdued. In the year since Skyla last saw her, Elesa had grown even more beautiful.

"Hello, Skyla. How have you been this last year?" Elesa asked.

Skyla smiled, "I've been busy, but pretty good otherwise." Skyla looked back toward the ocean. "Every year Caitlin invites us up here, but never for as long as this year. Two months here is going to feel so good!"

"I'm glad that you two could come." said a quiet, British-accented voice.

Skyla looked over to see Caitlin walking toward them. No matter how any times Skyla saw her; she always felt a twinge of jealousy towards the member of the Elite Four. Caitlin's light-brown hair reached to her knees, gently waving the whole way there. Her pale blue eyes held a kindness that always showed, even when she seemed stern. With her beauty, it was hard to believe that she was still single.

"Hello, Skyla, Elesa, it's good to see both of you."

"Hey there, Caitlin. How have you been?" Skyla asked.

"Just wonderful, thank you for asking. We've been waiting for you two." Caitlin replied.

"So everybody else is already here?" Elesa asked.

"Yes, they're all waiting at the villa. Come with me."

Skyla followed behind Caitlin toward her villa, carrying her bags with her. Soon they caught sight of the villa, as they did; they heard a noise in the distance.

Thud.

It sounded like large wings flapping slowly through the air. The three turned around towards where the sound came from.

Thud.

Caitlin's face lit up, and she said something under her breath. Skyla looked closer at a black spot on the horizon, and she understood Caitlin's reaction.

Thud.

In the distance, a black dragon-like Pokémon was flying toward the town, and on its back sat its Trainer, Caitlin's younger brother and the Champion of the Unova League, Lotte. The dragon was his strongest Pokémon, Zekrom. Caitlin ran out towards where he was landing, obviously overjoyed. The ground shook as the large dragon landed, and it let out a roar. Lotte jumped off Zekrom's back and patted it on it's flank.

"Lotte!" Caitlin called.

Lotte turned toward his older sister and smiled, then staggered back as Caitlin through her arms around him. "Hey Sis, how's life?" Lotte curiously lacked his sister's accent, but their resemblance was obvious. Their pale blue eyes, their noses, and the way they smiled were all the same. Lotte was taller though, by far, towering over Caitlin. It was hard to believe that he only nineteen.

Skyla could remember when he had come to Mistralton for a Gym Battle. He showed a great aptitude for battling, beating her on their first battle. She'd never forget his little cannon trick that turned the tide of the fight. She had never seen such a spectacular win before. A strange feeling came over her whenever she saw him.

Lotte looked over and waved, "Hello Skyla, Elesa. How have you two been?"

Elesa answered first, "Pretty good, Lotte." She looked up at Zekrom with a look of awe on her face.

"It's good to see you, Lotte." Skyla said. "I heard you were over in Kanto speaking to the other Champions, did you just get back?"

Lotte nodded, "Yeah, I did. It was a boring trip though, never got any time to myself. Meetings between Champions are go all day, every day for a week, but I won't bore any of you with details."

"You know you could have Alder do all that. He already fills for you at the League." Caitlin said.

"I got to do some of the Champion duties; otherwise I wouldn't feel like I was Champion."

"But if you don't like-"

"Sis, we all have to work. You do your thing at the league just like you did your thing at the Battle Castle. I do my thing as Champion, and Skyla and Elesa do their things as Gym Leaders. They're all things we have to do."

"True…"

"Anyway, I need to head to the Pokémon Center; I'm beat after flying for so long. As is Zekrom."

Zekrom snorted in an affirmative manner. The Deep Black Pokémon did look a little worn out. Zekrom seemed hunched over, and was taking bigger breaths than normal. To any other Pokémon, it would have bordered on abuse, but Zekrom had always been the type to push its limits.

Caitlin went up and wrapped her arms around one of Zekrom's legs. "You do deserve a rest. Go get some sleep. Thank you for watching my little brother."

Zekrom let out what to Skyla sounded a lot like growling, but experience told her that the dragon was purring, just like a cat. Skyla bit her lip, no matter how many times she saw it happen, she found the concept of the tough, towering dragon purring hilarious.

"Well, I guess I might see you all in the morning. Zekrom is going to sleep all of tomorrow away, so I'll be hanging around. Good night." With that, Lotte and Zekrom walked in the direction of the Pokémon Center. Zekrom's steps shook the ground, making people look out their windows.

Caitlin turned to Skyla and Elesa. "We should get to the villa now. We still have to get you two unpacked." Skyla and Elesa agreed.

**Author's Note: A lot of the inspiration for the sounds that Zekrom makes (the purring) comes from the Inheritance Cycle**.** I didn't know how else to show Zekrom liked Caitlin. Reviews are nice. So is chocolate. But you can just give reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Undella Town, Caitlin's Villa, Day 1 of 60, 10:23 P.M.

Skyla

Skyla lay in the bed that she was going to be sleeping in for the next two months. Outside the window, she could see the cliff that rose above the ocean near the Pokémon Center. On the top of the cliff, she could see a periodic blue glow that she knew was the energy that Zekrom would glow with. Ever since Lotte caught Zekrom, he had kept Zekrom outside of its Poké ball. In a way, the blue glow was soothing; it left Skyla with a sense of security that no matter what happened that night, there was someone there to protect the people of the town. Not that there had been many threats since the dissolve of Team Plasma, so it wasn't likely that Lotte and Zekrom would have to jump into a fight soon.

She rolled on her side to look out the window easier. Zekrom's glow was strangely hypnotic. Minutes flew by in what seemed like seconds, and her eyelids grew heavy. She laid her head on her pillow and let the dream world take her.

…

_The walls of the Castle rose high above the group of seven. The Gym Leaders of Unova ran down the halls toward the throne room. The Sages of Team Plasma had retreated, leaving the Gym Leaders to go help Lotte._

_Skyla could hardly believe that the young boy she had just had a battle with was going to battle for the future of people and Pokémon, he seemed like such a laid-back sort of person. The group approached the large doors to the throne room when the roar of a large Pokémon rung through the air. Brycen and Clay went up and pushed the two doors open, the sight beyond made Skyla gasp._

_Two dragons stood facing each other, a black one sparking with electricity, and a white one burning with fire. Two young men stood next to the dragons, their hair blowing in the breeze that came through a hole in the roof of the room. The one next to the black dragon she recognized as Lotte, the other was probably the Leader of Team Plasma. Their eyes were locked on each other; they scowled as the two dragons roared at each other once again._

_The green-haired man next to the white dragon called out, "Fusion Flare!" and the dragon began creating a large ball of flame above it._

_Lotte looked at the black dragon and said, "We'll play that game, Fusion Bolt!" and his dragon began charging its body with electricity and flew up into the air. It circled the room, flying above the Gym Leaders, the charged towards the white dragon, a deep roar reverberating throughout the room._

_The white dragon finished charging and, with a higher pitched roar, sent the ball of fire toward the black dragon._

_Time slowed as the attacks closed in on each other._

…

Skyla awoke with a start; she looked up at the cliff and could see the black splotch that was Zekrom, still sleeping. She yawned.

"What was that dream about? It was that day that Lotte defeated Team Plasma. I wonder what brought it up."

She shrugged and got out of bed. Walking down the hallway, she went into the bathroom; a shower would help her clear her mind.

After the shower

Skyla walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She hadn't taken but two steps when she heard a whistle. She looked down into the living room and saw Lotte looking up at her, eyebrow arched. Realizing the position she was in, she squealed and ran behind a wall. Peeking out around the corner, she asked, "W-what did you see?"

Lotte shrugged. "Just a Gym Leader waltzing around in towel without a care in the world. Saw nothing more than that."

"Are you sure?"

"The angle wasn't right for that, trust me." Lotte said.

Skyla blushed and hurried to her room, embarrassed. She can't believe that Lotte saw her like that. She heard footsteps outside the door, and then someone knocked.

"Skyla?" It was Caitlin. "I'm sorry; I should have taken my brother into another room."

Skyla laughed, "It's alright Caitlin, my head was in the clouds and I needed something to bring me back down. Besides, he didn't see anything so it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, so don't worry about it."

As Caitlin's footsteps went back down the hall, Skyla started blushing again. "I wouldn't have minded if…AH! WHAT AM I THINKING? OF COURSE I WOULD HAVE MINDED!" Skyla threw her face down into her pillow. "Why did I start thinking like that? It's so…wrong! I shouldn't be thinking of him like that! Sure, he's an amazing trainer…and he's nice…and kind of cute…but I still shouldn't think of him like that! He's a friend, and that's all he'll ever be!" Skyla stood up and got dressed, pushing away whatever thoughts she might have had.

**Author's Note: There will be a lot of flashbacks. But none of them are boring character development. Just a forewarning. Please Reveiw, since that's the best way to show you're reading. Flames welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Undella Town, Caitlin's Villa, Day 2 of 60, 9:45 A.M.

Lotte

Lotte sat looking down the hallway where Caitlin had walked down, more than likely to talk to Skyla. He felt embarrassed now that he realized what he did. "I feel like a complete moron. Whistling like some pervert, I can't believe I did that. I'm such a dolt."

Caitlin came down the steps and sighed. She looked at Lotte and shook her head, "As much as I love you, brother, you can be-"

"A complete dolt? Yeah, I was just telling myself that. I feel like some pervert now, sis, and it really ticks me off."

Caitlin walked over and wrapped her arms around Lotte. Lotte relaxed as he felt her begin rocking back and forth. As she did, Lotte looked back up at the hallway, intent on apologizing as soon as Skyla walked out. As he waited, Caitlin began humming a familiar tune from when they were younger. The words escaped Lotte at the moment, but he hummed along with what he knew.

When Skyla came around the corner, she stopped at the top of the steps. Lotte stopped humming and looked up at her. She didn't seem as mad as he thought she would, but he stood up anyway, "Sorry Skyla, I was a little…rude just then."

Skyla smiled, "We've been friends for a while, Lotte, it'd be strange if we didn't joke around every once in a while."

Lotte shook his head, "It was still off-colour, and I really shouldn't have done it. This whole situation makes me feel like a pervert now."

Skyla walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you."

Lotte chuckled and looked her in the eye, "Thanks, Skyla. I do feel a little better about this." He scratched behind his head and smiled, "The whole thing has certainly woken me up though."

Skyla giggled, "Yeah, it woke me up, too."

Lotte nodded, and then turned toward the door. "I have to head back to the Pokémon Center. The rest of my Pokémon are over there, and walking around without them feels weird. I'll see you all later."

As Lotte walked out the door, he let out a long sigh. Walking back toward the Pokémon Center, he thought back on when he saw Skyla walk out of the shower. "She was kind of hot. I wouldn't mind walking in on her again. NO! OF COURSE I WOULD! I WAS JUST MAKING A BIG DEAL ABOUT HOW BAD THIS WHOLE THING MADE ME FEEL!" Lotte shook his head and hurried back toward the Pokémon Center. He looked up on the cliff and could see Zekrom still sleeping. He sighed as he walked into the Pokémon Center. "Looks like I'm still here for a while." He thought while he headed back to the room where his stuff was.

He grabbed the rest of his Poké balls and his sketchpad and left the Center. He walked up the slopes leading up to the cliff where his friend slept. As he neared the large black dragon, he stepped lightly, so as not to disturb Zekrom. He sat near the edge of the cliff and looked down at the beach.

As he thought about what to draw, a deep voice resounded from inside his head.

"Something is troubling you, Lotte. I can feel it in the air around you. What is wrong?"

Lotte turned toward Zekrom, who had one eye open, looking right at Lotte. Lotte sighed, "It's that girl again, Zekrom. Every time I'm around her, I start thinking in ways that I normally don't. I get a tingling sensation in my stomach whenever I see her, almost as if I could-"

"Start generating electricity in your body?" Zekrom said with the dragon equivalent to laugh. "Isn't it obvious, my friend? You love this girl, but you just can't bring yourself to admit it."

Lotte thought on what Zekrom had said, and found himself nodding in agreement. "You're right, Zekrom. I love her. But what should I do? I don't think I could ever bring myself to tell a girl something like that."

Zekrom brought his head close to Lotte, and then let out a huff. The warm air fogged up Lotte's glasses, which Lotte cleared on his shirt. Zekrom then brought his head back and looked down at Lotte. "When the time comes, you will have to make a choice. Will you confess your feelings for her? Or will you ignore how you feel and proceed with the same patterns of your life? Just look for the moment to tell her, and then choose. Beyond that, I have no advice for you."

Lotte nodded, "Thank you Zekrom, my friend."

Zekrom let out another huff and closed his eyes. Lotte knew that the dragon had gone back to sleep. With no one to talk to, he took out his sketchpad and started drawing a person. The girl he had just been talking about. When he finished, a pencil sketch of a girl with the wings of a Swanna on her back looked up at him. He looked back and smiled, "Skyla." He said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

He put the sketchpad away and looked back down at the beach. A few people had already laid out their towels and were swimming in the water. Lotte got up and began walking back down the cliff.

"I am on vacation, after all. Why not going swimming?" He thought as he walked through the doors of the Pokémon Center once again.

**Author's Note: Short Chapter I know, sorry. They look so much longer on Word...**


	4. Chapter 4

Undella Town, Day 2 of 60, 11:15 A.M.

Zekrom

Zekrom felt Lotte walk down the slopes back down to the building-of-healers and let out another huff. In the three years since they became bond-partners, they had been learning much about each other, their strengths and weaknesses. Zekrom had learned long ago about this girl named Skyla, and how Lotte felt about her.

_"Go get her, bond-partner. You can do it, win her heart." _Zekrom said, even though Lotte couldn't hear him.

Zekrom returned to sleep, catching up on what he missed when flying back from Kanto. He relaxed, feeling dreams come to him as the real world faded from his senses.

…

_Zekrom flew towards White-Feather-Witch Reshiram, energy crackling around him. He could see her charging a large ball of fire above her head. Zekrom roared, challenging her to launch the attack. Near her was her bond-partner, the green-haired-smirking human. Further away was his bond-partner, determination to make his ideals reality clearly shown on his face. On the ground below him, Zekrom could see a group of humans gathered, looking between him and Reshiram with awe._

_ White-Feather-Witch Reshiram released the large ball of fire straight at Zekrom. Zekrom braced himself, intending to charge through the inferno, knowing what would happen if he allowed the hit to connect. As it hit, Zekrom could feel the flames burn him, but they didn't hurt as much as they did increase his own power. The energy around Zekrom doubled in intensity, and Zekrom let out a roar and flew into Reshiram. She let out a pained cry as electricity coursed through her body, and she flew back, crashing into a wall. Zekrom landed beside his bond-partner, looking into the hole into the wall that Reshiram made._

_ Reshiram walked out from behind the wall, breathing heavily. Green-haired-smirking human lost his smirk and ran over to the witch, shouting something Zekrom didn't bother to listen to, instead, he addressed Reshiram._

"What's the matter? Feeling weakened already? Has that lime-headed human turned you into a domesticated house-dragon? When did you let them clip your wings?"

_Reshiram roared at him, her distaste evident._ "Silence, Dark-Scales! You cannot hope to defeat me! I have been awakened longer than you have, and I am not stiff from sleep!"

"Your performance in this battle is evident to the contrary. Face it, your fangs and claws are dull, and the fire in your belly has died."

_Reshiram roared again, and green-haired-no-longer-smirking turned to Zekrom's bond-partner. "I had expected as much from one of the dragons of legend, but it'll take more than that to defeat us, Lotte."_

_ "Then bring it on, N, and we'll decide this once and for all!"_

_ Zekrom roared his own challenge at Reshiram, who roared back in response. The air crackled around Zekrom, while the air around Reshiram combusted, burning orange. Zekrom glared at Reshiram, feeling the thrill of battle once again was just what he needed._

…

Zekrom woke with a start, feeling something strange approaching. It was nighttime, and all the humans had gone back to their dens, except for Lotte, who once again sat on the edge of the cliff, looking over toward Zekrom. _"Do you feel that, Zekrom?" _Lotte asked.

_"Indeed I do. A dragon is approaching." _Zekrom said, standing.

"_Is it Reshiram?"_ Lotte said, also standing.

_"No, it's different. I can't explain it, but whatever it is; it has no bond-partner. I don't know why, but it also feels…as if it is dead."_

Lotte jumped up on Zekrom's back. _"We have to see what this is, Zekrom. It might not be safe for the people here if we let it keep approaching."_

_ "I agree, and it fascinates me as well. I don't know why, but it also feels familiar to me."_

_ "Like with Reshiram?"_

Zekrom nodded and took off with a mighty flap of his wings. As they climbed higher in the sky, Zekrom looked north, the direction that the mysterious dragon was coming from. What he saw confused him. _"Lotte," _Zekrom said, _"take a look at this. Tell me what you see." _Zekrom allowed Lotte to see through his eyes.

After a few moments, Lotte spoke, _"The sea is freezing over, but why? It's the middle of summer."_

_ "We may be dealing with a dragon that can control ice."_

_ "So an Ice-Type dragon? I've never heard of something like that. Anyway, because of that, we won't do much with Fusion Bolt or Lightning Strike, so we'll have to bust out Dragon Claw and maybe Draco Meteor, but I'd like to avoid that."_

Zekrom nodded, he didn't like the idea of using Draco Meteor either, as the move was quite dangerous, but would if the circumstances called for it. With a few flaps of his wings, he flew closer to the anomaly. As they neared, the unmistakable sound of large footsteps rang in Zekrom's ears. Even though they were nowhere near the freezing parts, the air grew colder as they approached. Unease welled up inside Zekrom, a feeling he almost never felt. Soon the air had grown too cold for Zekrom to proceed without freezing himself and Lotte. Zekrom landed and looked into the mist, a shadow appearing in the center of it.

The shadow threw back its head and let out a roar that sounded like a banshee shriek. Suddenly Zekrom heard a voice screaming inside his head, _"COLD! DEATH! FREEZE! KILL! DIE! DIE! DIE!" _The air started rapidly dropping in temperature, chilling both Zekrom and Lotte to their bones. Zekrom took off quickly and flew as high as he could.

Lotte spoke through chattering teeth, "We can't get near that thing! We have to use Draco Meteor!"

Zekrom roared in reply and summoned a vast amount of power. Focusing like the old human from Opelucid City had taught him, we willed a meteor to fall and strike the loud-cold-dead dragon. Sure enough, the large chunk of rock from the stars fell right by Zekrom and flew on a crash course with the Ice-Dragon.

The dragon roared again, and once again they heard its voice, "_DEATH! PAIN! BLOOD! EMPTINESS! KILL! KILL! KILL!"_

The meteor stuck the dragon dead-on. The ground shook violently with the force of the impact. Zekrom landed a good distance away from the dragon. As the smoke from the impact cleared, the shadow backed away from Zekrom, and the intrusive voiced quieted to a whisper, _"Death…Death…Death…Death." _As it faded away, the air grew warmer.

Lotte shivered on Zekrom's back before speaking, _"What the hell was that thing?"_

Zekrom huffed, _"I don't know. I do not, however, want to face that thing again. If I have to, I'd prefer having an ally when I do so. Even having Reshiram with us would be better than fighting that thing alone."_

_ "I agree."_

__**Author's Note: So Kyurem makes its appearance. Made Reshiram female because Reshiram is supposed to be the complete opposite of Zekrom. Kyurem is fun to write, might do a chapter from its view at some point.  
><strong>


	5. Update!

Sorry this has not been getting updated. I lost my ability to get on the internet because I am poor. I was also waiting for a little bit to see what Black 2 and White 2 would bring. I am going to get this updated ASAP.

Once again, I apologize, and I will post new chapters soon!


	6. Chapter 5

Undella Town, Day 2 of 60, 11:15 P.M.

Lotte

Lotte hurried down from the cliff where the whole of the town was crowded at. Many of them looked annoyed, having been woken up from the meteor impact. When Lotte approached, Caitlin hurried out from the crowd, worry evident on her face. She threw her arms around Lotte and began speaking so fast that even N would barely be able to keep up.

"Lotte! What happened!? There was this crash and the whole ground shook and you weren't here! Everyone had been hearing these strange sounds to the north and-"

Lotte put his finger on her lip to quiet her. She looked up at him; her eyes were on the verge of tears. Lotte spoke up so everyone could hear. "A strange dragon was approaching from the north, and when Zekrom and I went to investigate, it attacked. I don't know what it was, but it certainly wasn't friendly. We had to use Draco Meteor to push it back away from the town. That was the crash you all heard. I'm sorry for all the commotion, you can go back to sleep now."

As the town cleared out, Caitlin and the rest of her group stayed. For the first time, he could see who all was with her. He could see the Gym Leaders Elesa, Skyla and Iris, as well as fellow Elite Four member Shauntal. He went over to Iris and asked, "Can you get a hold of Drayden, I want to ask him about this dragon."

Iris nodded, "I'll get a hold of him tomorrow morning."

"Thank you."

Caitlin put her hand on Lotte's shoulder, "Do you think that this dragon will come back?"

Lotte shrugged, "I hope not, but I'd like to be able to fight it if it does."

Caitlin's eyes began to water again, "I wish you wouldn't throw yourself in situations like this. What if something bad happens to you? What if Zekrom isn't able to help you? You're the only family that I have left, and I don't want to lose you."

Lotte hugged his older sister, and started humming the song from their childhood. As he did, he could feel her crying quiet down. "Don't worry about me, sis. If that thing attacks again, I want you to get out of here."

"But Lotte-"

"Caitlin, I would be able to keep myself safe better if I knew that you were safe. You want me to be safe, right?"

Caitlin looked down, "Yes." She said quietly.

"Then do that for me, would you?"

Caitlin nodded. Lotte could tell that she wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but Lotte was like her, she was the only family he had, and he didn't want to lose her. He hoped that the dragon wouldn't attack again, but it was a necessary precaution.

Skyla walked up to Lotte, she looked worried herself. "If it's an Ice-Dragon type, then it may be hard for Zekrom to defeat it. Even getting close sounds like a bad idea."

Lotte nodded, "That's why Zekrom and I want to have a teammate if we have to fight it again. Anyone would do, even N and Reshiram, which considering types, may even be preferable."

Skyla nodded. Lotte knew she understood how much Zekrom and Reshiram despised each other, and if this opponent was enough to make Zekrom willing to fight alongside Reshiram, then it was obvious that it should not be taken lightly.

Elesa came up next, "It may be best for you to get some rest, Lotte. Even if the battle was short, it sounds like it took a lot out of you."

Lotte nodded, "You're right Elesa, I am tired. I'll see you all tomorrow." He waved good-bye to the Gym Leaders, hugged his sister, and said good-bye to Shauntal, who was busy writing all of the conversation down, saying something about it being "a great subject for a novel" before she looked up, smiling and saying goodnight.

As Lotte walked away, he shivered once again, still feeling a little cold. He entered the Pokémon Center, where a couple of trainers were still awake. He waved at them as he passed, and they responded with a chorus of "Hey, champ!" and "What's up, Lotte?"

He threw himself on the bed in his room, not bothering to take off his jacket or even his shoes. He lay in the bed, thinking about what had just happened, before he felt his eyes close, taking him away to the land of dreams.

…

_He felt his older sister hold his hand tightly as the two big boxes were put into the ground. A tear strolled down her cheek. Instinctively, he reached up and brushed it away. He didn't know why she was crying, but he didn't like seeing her cry._

_She looked down at him, smiling weakly. She bent down and hugged him tightly, like their mom usually did after one of them got a cut from playing in the yard. Lotte found it strange that, while everyone their parents knew were here, their parents weren't. Everyone looked so sad, and they were all dressed in black, even Miss Holmes, who was always so cheerful-looking whenever she was out watering her garden, was crying._

_Lotte thought that when a group of friends gathered, it was supposed to be a happy occasion, but nobody was smiling. Was it because he and Caitlin's parents hadn't shown up? Lotte was a little sad when they didn't, but he didn't let it keep him down. He was going to tell them all about the gathering when he and Caitlin went home._

_Lotte watched as two big men started throwing dirt on the big boxes. He wondered what was in them, they looked big enough to hold people in them, but that would be silly, after all, who would want to be put in a box and be buried? He bet that they held a bunch of old items that people didn't want anymore, so they put them in a box to give to whatever Pokémon lived underground._

_After the boxes were completely covered, Caitlin pulled him away. There were even more tears on her face than before, and Lotte went to wipe them off again. Before he could however, they stopped, and a strange old man in a black suit was standing before them. "Caitlin and Lotte Howell?" he asked._

_"Yes." Caitlin said._

_"First, let me say that it is a most terrible thing that has happened, and you have my condolences. Second, I would like to say congratulations to you, Caitlin, as you have been chosen to be the next Lady of the Battle Castle. I must say that the timing is certainly incredible, as this will keep you and your little brother out of an orphanage for sure."_

_Lotte didn't pay attention to what the man was saying, it seemed like he wanted to talk to his sister anyway, and he didn't need to know his sister's business. He watched as the crowd disappeared until the only people present were him, Caitlin, the two big men with shovels, and the strange old man._

_Lotte wished he would stop talking; he wanted to go home and see his parents._

…

Lotte woke up, his alarm blaring. He sighed. He wanted to forget that day.


	7. Chapter 6 AND 7

Undella Town, Undella Bay, Day 5 of 60, 1:25 P.M.

Skyla

Skyla felt a splash of water hit her in the back of the head. She looked behind her and could see Elesa smiling. Skyla splashed her back, getting her right in the face. As they started splashing each other repeatedly, Skyla felt something grab her leg. Before she could say anything, she was pulled down underwater. Skyla shot back up above water and looked down. Iris, being the little trickster that she was, had pulled her under water. Iris grinned underwater, and then swam off.

Skyla giggled a bit, and then went back to land. Lying down on her towel, she started sunbathing. Next to her, Caitlin and Shauntal were both reading.

_"Dealing with this dragon right after getting back from Kanto…he must be really stressed right now. If only he could actually relax while he's here." _She rolled onto her stomach, feeling the sunlight on her back. _"If anyone deserves a break, it's him."_

Skyla untied the back of her bikini top, letting the sunlight hit all of her back. She herself wondered what this Ice-Dragon was, and she hoped that they would find out soon. She sighed again, and her mind drifted off to the past.

…

_The black dragon had scored a good hit on the white dragon, knocking it into the wall. The Leader of Team Plasma was obviously annoyed with the hit, while Lotte was confident. The two dragons roared at each other._

_Lotte issued the first command, "Dragon Claw!" he shouted. The black dragon's claws began glowing red, and it charged toward the white dragon. Before its Trainer could issue a command, the white dragon was raked by the black dragon's claws. _

_Team Plasma's Leader cried out, "Reshiram! Are you alright?"_

_The white dragon stayed standing, and bared its teeth at the black dragon._

_"Use Hyper Beam, Reshiram!"_

_The white dragon began charging a golden light in front of it, and after a moment, unleashed it toward the black dragon. The attack connected and the black dragon was concealed behind a curtain of smoke._

_Lotte looked shocked, "Zekrom!" he called out._

_As the smoke cleared, Skyla could see the black dragon was still standing. It wasn't completely unscathed, but it appeared alright. It held up one finger and shook it from side to side, as a mother would when telling her child to stop doing something._

_Lotte took a deep breath and spoke, "What's the matter, N? Surely Reshiram knows some sort of Dragon-type move. Everything you've thrown at us hasn't done as much as the two attacks me and Zekrom have thrown at you, you'll have to use a Dragon-type move to catch up."_

_A look of worry spread across N's face. Surely he hadn't forgotten that dragon is effective against dragon, after all, he was Team Plasma's leader right?_

_Skyla smiled as she realized that the white dragon did not know a dragon type move. Due to a critical error on N's part, the white dragon did not have a way to do enough damage to the black dragon._

_At the rate the battle had been going, Lotte was going to win._

…

"What do you think of my brother, Skyla?"

Caitlin's voice pulled Skyla out of her daydream. The question seemed to come out of nowhere. Skyla almost rolled on her side to look at Caitlin, but remembered she had undone the back of her top, so she turned her head.

"He's a really nice guy, and a great Trainer. Why?"

Caitlin shrugged, "You always seem to go to another world when you see him. I actually thought that you were in love with him. Not that that's a problem, you and him would actually be quite cute together."

Skyla blushed, "W-what?"

Caitlin laughed, "Oh you should see the look on your face. It's quite endearing, but be careful, if you shoot up anymore, what I said will be the least of your worries."

Skyla realized she had almost given the people behind them a full show. She laid flat on the ground and shot a glare at them, to which they responded with whistles. Skyla retied her top and looked away. _"I can't believe I almost did that! I wouldn't even let Lotte see that." _Skyla looked back at the Pokémon Center. _"Well…actually…maybe if we were alone…NO! BAD SKYLA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO THINK LIKE THAT!" _She pulled her knees in close. _"Why do I keep having these thoughts? They're getting worse." _

Skyla buried her head in her arms. She wanted to get this whole thing figured out.

Undella Town, Pokémon Center, Day 5 of 60, 1:35 P.M.

Lotte

"I'd hate to say it, Lotte, but I have never heard of this particular dragon." Drayden said solemnly. "It's just not mentioned in any of the legends."

"Zekrom said that it felt similar to Reshiram, but slightly different. Are you sure there isn't a third dragon in that legend?"

Drayden shook his head, "Only Reshiram and Zekrom came from the original dragon. There is only two, no more, no less."

Lotte leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Why did it make a spark of similarity in Zekrom if it wasn't a fragment of the original dragon? Better yet, why did Zekrom say that it feel like it was dead? _"Wait, what if…?"_

"Drayden," Lotte said, "do the legends say what happened to the body of the original dragon?"

"No, they don't say anything. I imagine that it split into the bodies of Reshiram and Zekrom."

Lotte held up his two index fingers. "Now, what if that wasn't the case? What if the original body was still out there, but frozen? Now I might be wrong about it, but what if it still had a mind of its own? Would it be able to function properly without Reshiram and Zerkrom?"

Drayden shook his head. "Losing Reshiram and Zekrom would be like us losing two-thirds of our brain, we'd suffer great losses in thought, maybe even death."

Lotte put his hands on the table and leaned forward. "When Zekrom and I felt it, Zekrom said it felt dead. When we approached it, it spoke, but only in broken phrases. It was like its mind was broken."

"Are you saying that the dragon you encountered is actually the remains of the original dragon from the legends?"

"So far it's the only explanation that seems to make any sense. Very little sense, mind you, but some sense. Right now, that's good enough for me."

"It's all we have right now," Drayden grumbled, "but if that's what we got, then it's what we got. A far-fetched theory is better than nothing I suppose."

"I tell you though; the more time goes by, the more help from N and Reshiram sounds needed."

"Would you and Zekrom be able to handle that?" Drayden asked.

"I don't know, Drayden, I just don't know."

Drayden sighed, "Well I'm sorry I wasn't as much help as you probably thought I would be."

"It's alright, I know more now that I did before, so it wasn't really a waste."

As they got up, Drayden looked quizzically at Lot, "I heard you used Draco Meteor."

Lot nodded, "Zekrom and I couldn't get close enough to use Dragon Claw, so we had to fall back to that."

"Just be careful when you use that, it can backfire pretty badly."

Lot nodded. They exited through the Pokémon Center doors, shielding their eyes from the bright summer sun. They walked down the beach towards where the girls were set up. As they approached, Skyla noticed them and waved. Lotte waved back.

Lotte sat down on the sand between Skyla and Caitlin and sighed. "Well, we know next to nothing about the Ice-Dragon, but we think that it might actually be the corpse of the original dragon that Zekrom and Reshiram were parts of."

Skyla's brow furrowed, "Is that even possible? I mean, for the original body to still be alive?"

"If what Zekrom and I felt is anything to go by, then I wouldn't really call it living, just…what's the best word to use…animated."

Caitlin leaned closer, "Did you and Zekrom try to talk to it?"

Lotte looked over at his sister, "It contacted us, but I wouldn't say that it was talking. It was just screaming nonsense, like its mind was broken."

"So what if it comes back?" Skyla asked.

"Then we evacuate the town, Zekrom and I hit hard and fast, and if it runs, we chase it down. Whatever happens, we have to defeat it if it tries anything again."

"That's a dangerous plan." Drayden said.

"It's all we can do."

Silence presided over the group, the joyful shouts of the other vacationers were all around them, but they sat solemnly, pondering the situation.

Caitlin spoke up, "Well, Lotte, you're certainly making me worry more and more."

"Sorry, sis."

"Just don't get yourself killed. Or seriously hurt. If you do, I swear to Arceus, I will tie you up and keep you in my room at the Pokémon League."

"I love you too, sis."

The rest of the group began laughing. Caitlin smiled. Lotte lay back on the sand and sighed. He needed a real vacation. He thought he could relax while he was here, but the recent events proved that it wasn't going to end up like he thought. He got back up and started walking back to town.

"Where are you going, Lotte?" he heard Skyla ask.

"Just going to walk around, clear my thoughts."

"Can I come with you?"

Lotte turned around, eyebrow arched. The question seemed to come out nowhere. "If you want, I guess."

Skyla stood up, slid a pair of jean shorts on, put on a t-shirt and grabbed her towel. Running up to him, she smiled, Thanks, Lotte."

Lotte nodded and began walking again, with Skyla walking beside him. Her arms were crossed behind her back, and she was humming to herself. When they were a distance away from the others, Lotte turned to her and asked, "So why come with me, Skyla?"

Skyla turned to him, smiling, "Just wanted to shake things up a bit." She looked away, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks. Lotte blinked and the blush was gone, making him wonder if it had even been there in the first place.

**Author's Note: I am offcially back. It took me forever, but I am here. To celebrate, you get two chapters in one update.**

**Random Guy: WOW! THAT'S A GREAT PRICE!**

**Me: I know, right? Anyway, here it is. A big thanks to Reviewers: jak3615, CCXwarfare, and Blaze210 for being the first three reviewers that I don't know in real life. It's you guys that reminded me to get working on this. Sadly, I have no prizes for you guys.**

**Anyway, Feeling of Flight is now off its Hiatus, and will start getting updates. Reviews are nice. So is Ice Cream. But you can just give reviews. I won't ask Flamers to stay away because they never listen.**

**-TrenchCoatGuy**


	8. Chapter 8

Undella Town, Day 5 of 60, 2:00 P.M.

Skyla

Skyla walked beside Lotte, annoyed with herself. She had asked to join him without even thinking, and now here she was, awkwardly walking with him. In an attempt to make it less awkward, she began speaking, "So what do you plan to do now? Are you just going to sit around and see if Frosty comes back?"

Lotte looked at her quizzically, "Frosty?"

"That's what I'm calling that Ice-Dragon. It makes it a little less frightening."

"Like how you used to call Zekrom 'Sparky'?"

Skyla laughed, "Exactly like that! Is Zekrom still mad about that?"

Lotte shook his head, "He's gotten over it."

"Good, I don't want an all-powerful dragon to be mad at me."

Lotte chuckled. After a moment of silence, he said, "Would you like to see him?"

Skyla smiled, "Sure." She said.

They passed by the Pokémon Center and started climbing up the slopes of the cliff. When they got to the top, she could see Zekrom lying down. His eyes followed them as they approached. As they did, she noticed Lotte's expression change from neutral, to flustered, to embarrassed before he playfully kicked Zekrom. Skyla could tell that they were having one of their thought-conversations, and she wondered what they could have been talking about.

Zekrom turned to look at her, and she heard a deep voice inside her head, _"Greetings, Skyla."_

_"Hey there, Sparky."_ She responded.

Zekrom half-closed his eyes, _"You said you were done with that."_

_"It's a friendly nickname. Loosen up, man…er…dragon."_

Zekrom started making a noise that sounded like coughing, but was actually laughter. Turning to Lotte, they started to talk again. Judging from Lotte's serious expression, they were talking about Frosty. She sighed and looked up at the sun, shielding her eyes with her arm. The sunlight was quite strong up on the cliff, and seemed like a nice place to sunbathe.

She laid down her towel and began taking off her t-shirt and shorts. She lay on her back and gave a sigh of content pleasure. She could see why Zekrom liked the cliff so much.

She had been lying there for a minute when she heard Lotte clear his throat. She looked back on him and could see his face was red. "Maybe you could tell me before you start taking off clothes." He said.

Skyla giggled, "But then where would the fun in that be?"

Lotte's blush was visible even from the distance they were at. He walked to the edge of the cliff and sat down. He pulled out a sketchpad and pencils and began to think. Skyla found herself watching him intently, he began drawing something, but she couldn't see it from the angle she was at. After watching his pencil move across the paper for a few minutes, she asked, "What'cha drawing?"

Lotte jumped and looked over at her, his eyes wide. He let out a deep breath and said, "Just…a person."

Lotte's reaction made her curious. "What kind of person?"

Lotte looked at the paper and then back to her. "A kind, fun, beautiful person."

"A girl?"

Lotte nodded.

"Is she a real girl?"

Lotte hesitated, and then nodded.

"Do I know her?"

"Why are you so curious?"

Skyla shrugged, "Just trying to have a conversation. Why?" Skyla squinted playfully at Lotte. "Are you drawing something embarrassing?"

"Uh, I…um."

Skyla got up and, before Lotte could do anything, got a look at the sketchpad. When she saw the drawing, she gasped. The image showed her standing atop a pillar, smiling at the viewer, with the wings of a Swanna spread out behind her. Her face turned red, and she looked over at Lotte, who had stood up and was looking away. "T-this is…"

"I'm sorry Skyla…I just…"

There was a moment of silence between the two. Skyla wasn't quite sure what to say about everything, and Lotte seemed just as subdued. Skyla watched him shift his weight between his feet, and she noticed a bead of sweat run down his forehead. Without thinking, she walked up to him and wiped it away, bringing her hand to his cheek afterward.

He looked at her, his eyes wide. "S-skyla…I…"

She smiled at him, and rubbed his cheek with her hand. "It's a beautiful drawing, Lotte. What's to be embarrassed about?"

"I…well…it…"

Skyla thought that it was cute how he would begin to trip over his words in a moment like this. For some reason, she was bolder than she normally would be. She watched him try to explain everything and a warm feeling stirred up within her. As the feeling grew stronger, she realized what it was. By Groudon, Caitlin was right. Skyla had never realized it before, but now she knew.

She was indeed in love with Lotte.

Her next move was bolder than she would ever do under normal circumstances, but these weren't exactly normal circumstances. She put a finger to Lotte's lips, quieting him. She leaned in close and asked, "Do you love that girl?"

Lotte swallowed hard, and then slowly nodded.

Skyla leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Lotte tensed, surprised by the sudden contact. She then pressed her lips completely against his, kissing him fully. Lotte was tense for a few seconds, but soon Skyla felt him relax. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They kept the kiss going for a few more seconds, then pulled away for air.

Lotte looked at her, then, breathlessly, said, "S-skyla…"

Skyla smiled and said, "I think that girl loves you, too."

Lotte's eyes widened and Skyla found their lips locked again. She moaned against his lips. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She was suddenly kissing the champion of the Unova League, when just five minutes before, she was just talking to a friend. A friend that she had just figured out she was in love with, but a friend nonetheless.

Suddenly, she found herself lying on the ground, with Lotte on top of her. She pulled away from his lips, her face red. "Aren't we going a little fast?"

A look of realization came across Lotte's face and he quickly got off of her. "Sorry," he said, "it's just…the way you're dressed."

Skyla realized she was in her bikini and blushed. "Sorry, Lotte."

Lotte smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. I'm glad you said something."

Skyla giggled at the sudden displays of affection. When she had first met him in Mistralton, she never imagined that they would be sitting together like this. She looked over at him and smiled. "I love you." She said, the phrase seemed to take a weight off her shoulders.

Lotte held her close. "I love you, too." Skyla felt a warm feeling in her stomach when she heard Lotte tell her.

The couple sat on the cliff until sunset, holding each other in their arms.

**Author's Note: So it's happened. Lotte and Skyla finally got together. Do you know what that means?**

**Random Reader: What DOES that mean?**

**Me: It means a lemon will be happening soon! So I've figured out how this is going to work. Reviews will make me post new chapters. No reveiws = no chapters. It will take a different number of Reveiws to make me post a chapter, so keep reveiwing. It doesn't matter if it just says "MOAR CHAPTURS PLZ" or is a actual review, as long as I know people are reading, I'll keep posting.**

**Thanks to anybody who reads this, Special Thanks to those who reveiw. You guys are great!**

**~TrenchCoatGuy**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: Your mileage may vary with Caitlin's section at the end of this chapter. It's not a lemon, but the context is...weird. Read of your own volition.**

Undella Town, Pokémon Center, Day 5 of 60, 10:12 P.M.

Lotte

Lotte sat at the desk in his room, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. He hadn't expected any of it to happen. When he saw Skyla sunbathing on top the cliff, he started drawing as a way to not stare at her. Then when she saw the picture he expected her to get mad or walk away, but instead she started kissing him. The whole of the day's events shook Lotte up.

_"What's going to happen now?" _Lotte asked himself.

He thought back to what had happened when the sun came down and she had to leave.

…

_They walked down the cliff side, her hand in his. She had put her t-shirt and shorts back on, the air had begun to cool down, and her bikini didn't cover her enough for the dropped temperature. Even with her clothes, however, Lotte could see her shiver from the occasional breeze._

_"Are you cold, Skyla?" he asked._

_Skyla looked up at him and smiled, "Just a little, these clothes aren't doing much against the wind, though." She scooted up to him so that her body was pressed against his. Lotte could feel her shivering against him._

_Lotte took off his jacket and laid it on her shoulders. She looked up at him, a surprised expression on her face. "Keep this on, it'll keep you warm."_

_"But what about you?"_

_"This is the tropics compared to the cold created by Frosty. I'll be good."_

_Skyla nodded as they passed by the Pokémon Center doors. She put her head on Lotte's shoulder as they walked to Caitlin's Villa. Lotte squeezed her hand. When he had met her in Mistralton, he had felt a small spark for her, but he didn't think it would ever amount to something. But now she was walking with her head on his shoulder, holding his hand._

_When they got to Caitlin's Villa, Skyla took off Lotte's jacket and handed it back to him. "Thank you." she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"_

_Lotte nodded, "I have to stick around with Frosty about. I'll be here for awhile."_

_Skyla smiled. "Okay then." She walked up to Lotte and kissed him. "Good night. I love you."_

_"I love you, too." Lotte said. "Good night."_

_He watched as Skyla walked into his sister's villa. Once the door closed behind her, Lotte began walking back toward the Pokemon Center, his mind swirling with different thoughts._

…

Lotte leaned back, sighing. _"She's going to be so distracting now...Should I let this continue with this whole business with the Dragon? I don't know...everything's so confusing." _Lotte looked to his left and saw a red scarf sitting near the edge of the desk. Picking it up, he held it close, "Gardevoir...if only you were here. You always knew how to comfort me when I needed it."

Gardevoir...his first Pokemon. He had caught her as a Ralts when he was just 9 years old. They had been through thick and thin, how ever...

…

_Lotte was on his stomach, his arm reaching over the edge of N's castle. Gardevoir's hand held tightly in his. The ground looked blurry, at this height, survival wouldn't be guaranteed. The wind blew around them, blowing Lotte's hair into his eyes, and Gardevoir's scarf blew off of her neck. Lotte's hand began to sweat, and he felt Gardevoir begin slipping from his grasp._

_"No!" he shouted, redoubling his grip. As a result,he began slipping off the side. It looked like the both of them would fall._

"Lotte..." _a gentle voice sounded in his head, _"you must let me go."

_"I won't! We said we'd face N together! I can't do this without you!"_

"You have the Dark Stone, Lotte. You can awaken Zekrom, I just know it. Now please, let me go before you fall, too!"

_"Gardevoir, you know I can't do that!"_

"I thought so...very well. I'm sorry, but I have to do this to protect you." _Gardevoir's eyes began glowing. Suddenly Lotte began to lose control of his body, he felt his grip begin to loosen._

_"No! Gardevoir stop!" he shouted as his hand let go. He saw Gardevoir begin falling toward the ground, his shout piercing the air._

"Lotte...thank you..." _Gardevoir's voice resounded for one last time._

_"GARDEVOIR!" _

…

He had searched for two days after defeating N. He could find any sign of her except for her red scarf, which he had held onto since then. He had given her the scarf to celebrate their fifth year together, and just like that...she was gone. Fresh tears began rolling down his cheeks, even after a year...Gardevoir's death left a hole that couldn't get filled. She had been his partner for nine years...

Lotte laid down in the bed and curled up in a ball. He felt Zekrom brush against his consciousness. Lotte pushed away the contact, he wanted to be alone.

…

On the cliff, Zekrom looked towards the building of healers. His bond-partner was remembering his friend again. Zekrom had never met this "Gardevoir" but the impact she had on Lotte troubled Zekrom. Giving the dragon equivalent of a sigh, he attempted to go back to sleep when he felt a strange consciousness brush against him.

"_You must be Zekrom."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Spoilers. Anyway, you should be careful, that ice dragon has almost recovered from that Draco Meteor. It will attack again soon."_

_"How can I trust you?"_

A flash of images rolled through Zekrom's mind. Zekrom wasn't one to be surprised, but his eyes went wide. _"Okay," _Zekrom said, _"I trust you...as unbelievable as your existence is."_

_"Thank you, Zekrom. Don't tell anyone of this contact however...I'll make myself known when the time is right."_

_"A flair for the dramatic, huh? Very well."_

The consciousness faded, leaving Zekrom alone with his thoughts. Zekrom snorted and closed his eyes._ "Unexpected..." _he said to himself.

…

Caitlin laid in her bed, unable to sleep. She looked out the window at the Pokemon Center and sighed. Her brother had grown strong, to be sure, but her worry never ceased. She got out of bed and put her slippers on. She left her room and quietly walked to the back door of the villa. She stepped out into the night, and made her way though town. Eventually, she found herself outside the Pokemon Center. Reaching out with her mind, she located the room that Lotte was staying in. She slid the window open and climbed through.

Lotte was fast asleep, Gardevoir's scarf clutched in his hand. Caitlin's hands went to her mouth and she choked back a sob. He was in so much pain because of her loss. Caitlin kneeled over Lotte's bed and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry little brother...I'm so sorry." She then bent over and softly pressed her lips to his. This was her greatest secret, her shameful love for her own brother. She pulled away from him and felt her face grow warm.

"Why do I have these feelings?" She whispered to herself. "They're so wrong...but I can't help it." She bent over him again. "I love you, little brother. I love you more than you realize." She kissed him again, knowing full well that this was probably the only way she could ever be with him. He loved Skyla, she knew that, and she supported it. If he ended up with her, he would be happy, and she would hopefully be able to git rid of these feelings for him.

She left the room soon after, she couldn't stay for too long. She hurried back to her villa, and snuck back to her room. She laid back on her bed and touched a finger to her lips. "Lotte..." she said as her eyes closed. Her incestuous desire satisfied, she was able to drift into sleep.

**Author's note: Well, there you have it. The plot thickens. Lotte has survivor's guilt because of his dead Gardevoir, Zekrom is being contacted by a stranger, and Caitlin has incestuous feelings towards Lotte. Dead Gardevoir and Caitlin's feelings are two of the reasons this is rated M. But this was a bit of a WHAM chapter, so maybe the next chapter will be a little more relaxing. Time will tell, as will my mood.**

**As always, reveiw. It lets me know you guys are reading.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Undella Town, Day 7 of 60,12:00 PM

Lotte

Lotte stared up north, toward a nearby mountain range. Frosty was there, he knew it, but it was too dangerous to go charging in there. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been put into a corner the last time. Draco Meteor was not a move to be used around people, as the large crater that was now north of Undella Town signified. Lotte sighed, if he didn't take the fight to Frosty, then Frosty would come to them. No matter how many times he played the fight out in his head, it always ended the same.

With both him and Zekrom losing...possibly even dying. _"If I were to die, Caitlin would kill me." _he thought. He kicked a nearby rock off the edge of the cliff and looked over toward Zekrom. _"We need help."_

_"Indeed, but who can we call? The ideal partners, N and Reshiram, not only dislike us, but we have no idea where they are. Everyone else are people we would rather not endanger."_

Lotte nodded, even if they were the last trainers on the planet, Lotte would never ask Caitlin, Skyla, or any of his friends to help him. _"It may just be us."_

Zekrom stood up and stretched his wings. _"Nearby, there is a shrine to another legendary Pokemon. I'm going to go there, alone."_

_"Alone? Are you sure you don't want me to come?"_

_"Think of it as a wilderness sabbatical. You can contact me anytime, so don't worry about it."_

_"OK, just be careful."_

Zekrom snorted, _"Aren't I always?" _he asked.

_"No...you're actually quite hot-blooded." _Lotte said, grinning.

Zekrom snorted and took off, heading southwest. Once the large black dragon was out of sight, Lotte heard a stick snap behind him. Turning around he noticed Skyla standing behind him, wearing a plain white t-shirt and jean shorts. She looked over in the direction Zekrom went.

"Where's he going?" she asked.

"Wilderness sabbatical." Lotte said. He looked over at Skyla and noticed that her hair was down. "New Style?" he asked.

Skyla looked over at him and smiled, "Just trying something new, what do you think?"

"It looks great, I like it."

Skyla smiled at him, and stepped up to him. Before Lotte could say anything, she stood on her toes and kissed him. As she pulled away, her face turned red. Lotte gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. As their lips met again, Skyla moaned slightly. After half a minute they pulled away for air, Skyla's face was even redder. "Lotte...is something wrong? Zekrom is leaving for a 'wilderness sabbatical' and you're getting all passionate...is it about Frosty?"

Lotte nodded. "We may have to face that thing soon, with or without help. Since the only people that could help us are probably somewhere on the other side of the world, we may have to go in alone. If we do...there is no guarantee that we will-" Lotte was cut off by Skyla's lips meeting his. He held her close, and ran a finger through her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and touched her tongue to his lips. He broke away for a second, "Skyla...I thought you wanted to take it slow." he said.

Skyla closed her eyes for a second, "I know I did, but..." she opened her eyes and looked up into his, "...I want you to know that I do love you, and that I'm here for you."

"It's hard to believe only a few days ago you were embarrassed by me seeing you in a towel."

"I actually liked it. I wouldn't have minded if you had seen me like that again." she said, blushing.

Lotte's eyebrows went up. He was surprised at her forwardness. He didn't expect her to suddenly become so amorous. Before he could comment, she kissed him again. This time, their tongues danced, and Lotte began to feel heat rush to his face. Skyla moaned against his lips, and she pressed herself against him. Lotte noticed for the first time just how large Skyla's breasts were. "Skyla..." he said in between kisses. Skyla moaned against his lips in response. "We need somewhere...private."

Skyla grabbed Lotte's wrist and began pulling him down the slope towards the Pokemon Center. _"Where is this going?" _thought Lotte,

…

Undella Town, Day 7 of 60, 12:20 PM

Caitlin

Caitlin walked towards the Pokemon Center. She had seen Zekrom fly off with out Lotte, so she was curious as to what was happening. She was sure that it was some sort of preparation for the battle with that dragon, but the thought of Lotte going to fight that monster scared her. She picked up the pace a little. She wasn't going to lose him, too. She'd call the rest of the Elite Four to help him if he wanted it. Anything he needed, she'd provide. She had more or less raised him since their parents died. As she walked, old memories of those days surfaced...

…

_"Sissy! Come here, you got to see this!"_

_Caitlin walked over to her brother, who stood staring out the window. Caitlin looked outside and saw a Ralts cautiously approach some food that had been left out. Caitlin looked at her brother, "Did you leave that food outside?" she asked._

_Her brother nodded. "That Pokemon has been coming by a lot, so I decided to leave her some food. One day, I may even be able to meet her." He ran over to his bedside table and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Then I'll ask her to be my partner, and I'll become a great Pokemon Trainer!"_

_Caitlin smiled at her little brother. She could hardly tell that just a months ago, he had been deeply depressed by the deaths of their parents. Ever since he saw the Ralts in the garden, he had been been getting better and better. She went over and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sure you'll be a great team, Lotte. I'm willing to bet that you will become the Champion of one of the Pokemon Leagues. Just know that I'll be there on the sidelines, cheering you on."_

_Lotte hugged her back, "Thanks, sissy." he said. As he pulled away, he smiled. There was a gap in his teeth that wasn't there before. "Notice anything?" he said._

_"You lost your tooth!" Caitlin exclaimed. "Did you put it under you pillow?"_

_"Yeah! The tooth fairy will come tonight, right?"_

_"Yes, of course she will."_

_"What does the tooth fairy look like, sissy?"_

_"She's a beautiful young woman, dressed in a long white gown. When she smiles, it lights up a whole room."_

_"She's like you then?" Lotte asked._

_Caitlin's face turned red. "N-no, I'm nowhere near as beautiful as her." she said._

_Lotte frowned deeply, "No way! No one is more beautiful than you, sissy! You're the most beautiful girl in the world!"_

_Caitlin's smiled and hugged her little brother again. "Thank you, Lotte. It does me good to her you say that."_

_"You're welcome, sissy." Lotte said._

…

Caitlin blushed at the memory. In her whole life, she had never met anyone like Lotte. He was certainly a fine young man, and she had spent her whole life with him already. However, he was still her brother, and she should have the sort of feelings about him that she did. But she always ended up comparing people to Lotte, and she never found anyone quite like him. She sighed, the internal war between the side that wanted to be with him, and the side that knew it was wrong was eating her up. It never bothered her when he wasn't around, but whenever he did drop by, her feelings took hold. She wanted to get everything sorted out, she _needed _everything sorted out.

She was just about to the Pokemon Center when she saw Skyla leading Lotte by the hand into the building. Judging from the redness of their faces, it was obvious what was going to happen between the two.

Caitlin felt a tear roll down her cheek. Lotte and Skyla were going to be together, and there was nothing that could be done about it. She knew that she had wanted to try to get them together from the start, but she had no idea it would hurt her so much. She started to wander aimlessly, trying to get Lotte and Skyla out of her head, but to no avail...

**Author's Note: So this isn't exactly my favorite chapter. I had to write this while I had a minor case of writer's block, and the results are less than spectacular. This chapter tries to explain why Caitlin has her incestuous feelings towards Lotte, and sets the stage for the next chapter's lemon. Yes you heard it here, lemon next chapter. It's going to be a little on the dramatic side, flashing between Lotte and Skyla, and Caitlin, who is going to be having a tough time coping with it. For those who feel sorry for Caitlin, don't fret, she gets some love later. I won't say who, or how it is going to happen but it will.**

**Anyway, review please, it let's me know people are actually reading this. It is harder for me to update now that college is in full swing, but I will not let this story die again now that people are reading it and loving it. I do this for you guys...and to keep me sane while I do schoolwork.**

**~TrenchCoatGuy**


	11. Chapter 11

Undella Town, Pokemon Center, Day 7 of 60, 12:25 PM

Lotte

Lotte closed and locked the door behind them, so no one would disturb him and Skyla. He turned back to her and their lips met again. Skyla moaned against his lips and pressed herself against him. Their tongues danced and heat began building between the two. Skyla pulled him onto the bed, and took off his hat. Lotte broke away from the kiss and moved down to her neck. "Lotte!" Skyla exclaimed as he began kissing her neck. She began breathing harder, and Lotte began running his hand over her leg.

…

Caitlin ran back to her villa, tears flowing freely. Her chest ached, and she could tell that her psychic powers were on the brink of getting out of hand. She thought that she had learned to control them years ago, but now she had to get somewhere she wouldn't harm anyone. After getting to her villa, she ran up to her room and locked the door. After the door was locked, the light bulb in a nearby lamp exploded, leaving Caitlin in darkness. She grabbed a pillow off her bed and began crying into it, even as her alarm clock was yanked from the wall.

…

Skyla moaned as he brought his hand to her breast. Lotte pulled his lips away from her neck and looked down at her. Skyla looked up at him and smiled. He moved his other hand to her other breast and leaned down to kiss her again. Skyla moaned against his lips, and he continued to fondle her. Lotte felt as if he were flying. He reached down and hooked his fingers under her shirt. With a slight tug, she broke away from him and put her arms over her head, allowing him to pull her shirt off.

Skyla now lay beneath him, wearing a light blue bra and jean shorts. She had unbuttoned and unzipped the shorts, revealing matching light blue panties underneath. Her bra looked a little tight for her, too. Lotte leaned over and quickly kissed her on the lips, before trailing kisses down her entire body. Skyla's back arched, and she moaned his name.

Lotte stood on his knees over her and admired her. He never thought he would end up like this with her. Yet here she was, lying underneath him, about to become his. He loved this girl, and he wanted more of her. He pulled his shirt off and wrapped his arms around her. As they began kissing each other's necks, he reached up and undid the clasps of her bra.

…

Caitlin pulled her head up from the pillow and looked around her room. It was in total disarray. Her bedside table was on the other side of the room, her curtains were ripped off of the windows, and the TV screen was cracked. She left her room and walked outside. Suddenly her sadness turned into rage. A nearby boulder started floating and threw itself into a nearby tree branch, shattering the wood into splinters. Caitlin walked into the trees and found the boulder. She stared at it for awhile before it exploded into dust. An invisible force tore up the ground, leaving trails that looked like a Scyther had drug it's blades through the ground at a high speed. After a minute, the destruction stopped, and Caitlin fell to her knees. Her tears started flowing again, and this time, she let herself cry aloud, her sobs echoing through the now-destroyed clearing.

…

Skyla now lay beneath him, completely undressed. Lotte kissed her neck and began teasing her with his middle finger. Skyla moaned aloud, and arched her back. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Lotte...I love you."

Lotte responded by kissing her and continued teasing her. She moaned against his lips and tugged at his belt. Lotte moved his hand down to help her get it off, his hand running over hers. Lotte looked down at her and felt a shiver run up his spine. He couldn't believe that this was happening, his mind kept telling him it had to be a dream, but every other sensation said that it was real. Not knowing which to believe, he simply let things flow normally, he wanted to see what would happen next.

Skyla undid his belt and threw it to the ground. She looked up at him and swallowed. She suddenly seemed embarrassed, as if taking off his pants was more embarrassing to her than lying naked beneath him. "A-are you r-ready, Lotte?"

Lotte responded by kissing her on the lips. Skyla then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. There was no turning back now, they had gone too far for doubts. Even so, Lotte couldn't push the image of his sister crying out of his head. _'Why? Why think of her now?' _he asked. It wasn't just an image, either, he could barely feel it, but it felt as if an unbearable sadness was pulling at him.

…

Caitlin sat on her knees, staring blankly into the sky. She couldn't deny it any longer. She was jealous. She thought that getting Lotte and Skyla together would help her get rid of her incestuous feelings toward Lotte, but all it did was hurt her. She felt a drop of water on her hand, it seemed like it was about to rain. Caitlin made no move to get up, she felt utterly broken. The devastated clearing around her reflected what she felt inside. As the rain began falling harder, Caitlin clutched at her chest.

"Lotte..." she whispered. The rain hid the tears rolling down her face as she cried to the sky.

…

Lotte was brought back to reality as Skyla to hold of his member. She smiled and began stroking it gently. Lotte bit is lower lip as she continued, he began to feel himself get hot down there. Skyla looked at him seductively. "Are you ready, Lotte?" she said.

Lotte responded by flipping the two of the over and staring into her eyes. "The question, Skyla, is not am I ready, but are YOU ready?" he said, positioning himself at her entrance. Skyla stayed silent, and Lotte took that as a yes. He slid slowly into her, pulling a soft moan from Skyla's lips. As he went deeper, Skyla began showing some discomfort, gripping the sheets tightly. Lotte realized that he was prolonging her pain, and decided to get the rest of it over with.

Skyla moaned loudly as he quickly penetrated the rest of her. A single tear rolled down her cheek that Lotte kissed away before looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry." he said, "I wish that didn't have to hurt you."

"I-it's fine, Lotte. It's done now, so do worry about it." She brought her lips to his and pressed her chest to him. Lotte took this as a signal to continue, so he gently began easing out of her a bit before quickly thrusting back in. Skyla moaned against his lips, and he continued. Before long, his thrusts fell into a rhythm that Skyla's hips began matching. Their lips broke away from each other to moan the other's name.

"Lotte..."

"Skyla..."

The two of them continued, each thrust sending white flashes across their vision. Skyla looked into Lotte's eyes for a moment before pressing her lips to his again. As her walls began to tighten around him, Lotte could fell pressure building. He realized that it wouldn't be much longer. He increased his pace, instinct taking over his body. Skyla broke away from his lips and moaned out, "L-Lotte! I-I'm cumming!" before Lotte felt a warm liquid coat his member. He pulled himself out and released his seed outside of Skyla. The two of them fell onto his bed and gasped for air. Skyla cuddled up to him and said something under her breath that Lotte couldn't hear.

"What?" Lotte asked, trying to get her to repeat it. When she didn't answer, Lotte noticed that she had fallen asleep beside him. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _'Why do I still feel that sadness? And why did I see Sis crying?' _He couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt wash over him. For some reason, he felt that Caitlin really was sad, and that he was somehow the reason.

…

Caitlin walked back to her room and laid down in her bed, exhausted. Releasing that much psychic energy had made her tired. She rolled over and pictured Lotte laying beside her. She imagined holding him close to her and sighed. Sleep washed over her as she imagined her brother being there with her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I had to write this chapter while under a heavy writer's block. It didn't help that this lemon was weird to write because I decided to cut between Lotte/Skyla and Caitlin. Updates are going to be farther in-between due to school, but it won't die. As always, review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

Route 14, Day 7 of 60, 2:55 PM

Zekrom

Zekrom landed in a clearing and looked around. For some reason, he felt a sense of dread. It was like he was being stalked. _'The Ice Dragon? But it fled north of Undella...so it can't be around here.' _Zekrom thought. He took off again and began to fly toward the shire faster. _'The Pokemon at the shrine may know something...I have to get there.' _While most Flying-type Pokemon would've tired themselves out by flying this fast, it was nothing for Zekrom. He eyes continuously scanned the environment, the more time went bay, the more nervous me became. It felt as if the air around him was getting colder.

…

Kyurem

It ran faster than it could ever remember. The ideals were so close, and it wanted them. It slammed through trees, ran over the rivers it froze, even crashing through a mountain in order to get at its ideals. Nothing would keep it from being whole again. _'EMPTY...NO...MOOOOOORE!' _It screamed in its mind.

…

Zekrom

_"EMPTY...NO...MOOOOOORE!' _Was all Zekrom needed to hear. He took off and flew as fast as he could. He looked behind him and saw trees being felled by something big crashing through them. Ice began creeping out from the destruction. It was definitely the Ice Dragon. Zekrom turned and began flying toward the mist, he had to stop it before it could turn the entire area into a glacier. His claws began glowing with energy as he charged toward the Ice Dragon.

The Ice Dragon looked up at him a let out a roar. Undeterred, Zekrom flew by the Ice Dragon, raking its wings with his claws. The Ice Dragon let out a roar of pain. Zekrom looked back to see that its wings that were once encased in ice were now free. Zekrom let out a huff and circled around for another pass. The Ice Dragon turned to face Zekrom and began moving its wings around. Zekrom charged up another Dragon Claw and aimed for the head. Before her could get there, however, the Ice Dragon pointed the tips of its wings at him as shot out strange purple beams. Zekrom dodged the beams and ending up only giving the Ice Dragon a shallow scratch on the cheek.

Zekrom circled around again, just barely noticing that it had shot out more of those purple beams. Zekrom flew up to avoid the beams, only to notice that they were following him. He banked hard to the right in an attempt to out-maneuver them, but they kept following him. He dived toward the ground as fast as he could, pulling back up just before hitting the ground. The beams continued to pursue him, causing Zekrom to let out a huff again. He charged a Dragon Claw and flew toward the Ice Dragon, who was staring at him intently with its blank yellow eyes.

Zekrom raked his claws across its neck and looked back. The Dragon was still staring at him intently, not showing any signs of reacting to the wound. Zekrom banked to the left and began to charge the dragon again, not noticing the beams coming up on his left until it was too late. The beams circled around Zekrom and constricted him causing him to fall a few hundred feet away from the Ice Dragon. The beams sapped energy from him, leaving him incapable of doing anything. His vision began to fade.

_'Lotte...I'm sorry...I have...failed.' _he thought as he passed out.

…

It stood over the round black stone that it had sought so long for. It grabbed it with the purple beams and raised it up above its head in victory. It then began assimilating it into itself. The power rejuvenated it, and for the first time in hundreds of years, it could think clearly. Once it completely assimilated the stone, it felt a rush of power flow through it, and it began letting out surges of electricity. After it whited out for a second, it looked down and saw its arms, one of which was still covered in ice, the other covered in black scales like it had so long ago.

After opening and closing the claw a couple times, it began to laugh. It reach into its tail with the spikes on its back and began generating electricity again. The electricity gave it energy that it hadn't felt in a long time. '_I've been gone for too long!' _It said. '_To have my mind back...it's exhilarating! But I'm still not complete, I need my truth back.'_

With that, it took off and began flying back to the cave where it had made its home. It needed to get used to having its ideals back before it went to retrieve its truth.

…

Route 14, Day 7 of 60, 3:25 PM

Zekrom's Contact

She watched as Black Kyurem flew away, unable to do anything. A couple of wild Pokemon crouched behind her, terrified. She turned to them and said, _'It's okay now, everyone, that monster is gone.' _The Pokemon looked up and into the clearing and, seeing no trace of Kyurem, let out sighs of relief. While most of them went back to their normal routines, an Audino came up to her.

"Audino Audi?" What happened to that black dragon?

_'Something terrible...I came to warn it, but I was too late.'_

The Audino put its hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. "Audino Au Audin." You did everything you could."

_'I know...but it's going to be incredibly painful to Lotte when he finds out.'_

"Audi?" Lotte?

_'Yes, he was that black dragon's partner. He's also an old friend of mine. I didn't want to show myself to be the bearer of bad news...but Lotte needs to know. I wish our reunion was going to be a little happier.' _she said as she began walking toward Undella Town. _'Audino, could you take care of any Pokemon that got hurt?'_

"Audino!" You can count on me!

'_Thank you...' _She said as she walked away. After walking for a while, a shiver ran through her body. _'I miss my scarf.'_

__**Author's Note: I'm still alive! Hooray! I didn't have any writer's block today (or class for that matter) so I thought I be a good guy and give you the next chapter for the low, low price of FREE!**

**Reader: We don't pay you anything anyway...**

**Me: Don't ruin it! Anyway, I'm feeling cheerful today. But onto the actual notes. So I decided to try to use some of the stuff from Black 2 and White 2, henceforth Black Kyurem. We also get a scene from that contact of Zekrom's, who apparently knows Lotte. Plot thickens! If you think you know who it is, don't post it in reviews, just PM me and, if you get it right, I'll give you a cameo! So yeah! Thank you guys for continued support, please Review as always.**

**Arigato Gozaimasu!**

**~TenchCoatGuy**


	13. Chapter 13

Route 14, Day 7 of 60, 3:45 PM

Black Kyurem

It flew north at a great speed. It looked down at the ground below, some of it still in ruin from its earlier pursuit. It let out a huff, it was quite a chase, but worth it in the end. The power that flowed through it now, while nowhere near what it used to be capable of, it was still felt as though it couldn't be stopped. It enjoyed having the feeling of strength back, it had felt so weak before.

After a few minute more of flying, it spotted a human town near the shoreline. Suddenly thought crossed its mind. _"Lotte...must...know..." _It then veered toward the town. It didn't know why it was doing this, and it tried to turn away from the town, but the pull was too strong. It realized that its ideals were willing it toward the town. _"Fine...do what you want. But I'm not going to let us stick around." _It said as it flew closer to the town.

…

Lotte

Lotte awoke from resting as he suddenly felt Zekrom's presence. _"Did he forget something? He's a dragon...what could he possibly need?" _He got up out of bed and got dressed. As he did, he tried to contact Zekrom, but there was no response. On top of that, something about Zekrom's mind felt...off, like it wasn't really Zekrom. He needed to get outside to see him. There was definitely something wrong with his friend.

Skyla woke up and glanced over at Lotte. "Where are you going?" she asked. "It's raining."

Lotte looked over at her. "Zekrom is coming back, but something isn't right. He's not responding to me at all." He threw his jacket on and picked up his hat from the bedside table. "I'll be back." he said.

"Wait...!" was all he heard before shutting the door. He hurried out into the main lobby of the Pokemon Center and ran out the sliding glass doors into the rain. He looked up into the sky, raindrops fell onto his glasses, making him wipe them off. As he put them back on, he heard a recognizable sound.

_Thud._

Wingbeats, and large ones at that. It was definitely Zekrom. He tried contacting Zekrom again. Nothing.

_Thud._

"Zekrom!" he called out loud. "Where are you? Why aren't you answering?"

_Thud._

The shape of a dragon landing up on the cliff caught Lotte's eye. He hurried up the slope to the top of the cliff. Worry began to set in. What if Zekrom was badly hurt? As he turned around, he saw a faint neon blue glow through the mist. "Zekrom?" he called.

The shape stood up, and immediately Lotte noticed that there was something wrong. The silhouette didn't look like Zekrom's, even if it was shaped like his. It turned toward him, staring at him with one large yellow eye. Lotte shivered, it was a lot like the eye of Frosty.

_"Lotte..." _he heard a voice say. It sounded like Zekrom, but there was a distortion in it that made it sound...wrong. _"You must not call N..."_

"What? Why?" Lotte asked.

The silhouette ran forward, bring itself out of the mist. Lotte fell to the ground and gasped at what he saw looming above him. It looked like Zekrom, to be sure, but it was like someone had grafted parts of Frosty onto him. In its eyes, Lotte could see both despair and triumph. _"Because otherwise Reishiram will end up like me!" _The voice that Lotte now knew was definitely Zekrom's.

"What happened to you, Zekrom?"

_"The ice dragon...Kyurem...it IS the original body of Reshiram and I. It...has made me part of itself again. I can feel myself slipping away more and more. Soon, I won't be able to tell myself apart from Kyurem."_

_"Indeed." _said another voice. Lotte recognized it as being Frosty's, only that it was speaking at a normal volume and with intelligent words. _"Why don't you just call the truth, though? I still don't have full control, yet, so this maybe your only chance to stop me."_

_"Don't listen to Kyurem, Lotte! You must not let Reishiram get involved! Kyurem is already too powerful with me! If it gets Reishiram, too, I don't think even Arceus would be able to stop it!"_

A laugh from Kyurem echoed through Lotte's mind. "_That is the idea..._" Kyurem said. _"Do what you will, boy. I'll get my truth back sooner or later." _Before Lotte could say anything, Kyurem took off and headed north, taking Zekrom with it. Lotte watched as his second partner was taken away from him right before his eyes. Lotte stood there and stared blankly in the direction that Kyurem went, not even bothering about the rain anymore.

…

_Lotte bent over and picked up the scarf that Caitlin had found on the ground. N's Castle loomed above them. He and Caitlin could just barely make out the ledge that Gardevoir had fallen from. His eyes looked around the entire area, but there was no sign of her. A faint red stain on the ground streaked off in one direction, as though a body had been drug from it._

_Caitlin watched her brother look everywhere for his Gardevoir before falling onto his knees at what was undoubtedly Gardevoir's blood. She was on the verge of tears watching him like this. He had already lost his parents, but now, just when he seemed so happy, he lost his partner, too. He turned toward her, eyes full of despair, and muttered:_

_"Sissy..."_

_Caitlin ran to him and threw her arms around him. Both of them began crying together. Even though he was an adult, or maybe because of it, something about him calling her that told Caitlin that he was emotionally distraught. She stayed with him and comforted him. In a way, she was glad that they didn't find Gardevoir's body. She knew that if Lotte had seen Gardevoir's broken body, he wouldn't have been able to take it._

_His best friend and partner was gone._

…

Zekrom's Contact

Just as she cleared the tree line, she looked up and saw a neon blue glow take flight toward the north. She realized that Black Kyurem had already paid a visit to Lotte. She took a step back into the treeline, despite her desire to go comfort Lotte. Now wouldn't be an appropriate time for her to show up, with Lotte now more than likely emotionally distraught. She broke a few branches and made a makeshift shelter for herself out of them.

She crawled inside and shivered. _'Cold and wet...I wish I could get a fire going, but with this rain, there is nothing I can do.' _A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back against a tree. She wished she could have shown herself sooner, but after what she heard from that one man two years ago, she had to begin keeping an eye on Kyurem. Now that it was out and fused with Zekrom, she needed to be there to help Lotte, but she had to wait. She looked into a small pool of water, a light blue eye looked back at her. Saddness shone in it as a psychic cry of anguish sounded in her mind. Her green eye shed a single tear as the sound registered in her mind. Zekrom's loss had just fully registered in Lotte's mind, that she knew for sure.

She sighed and huddled up to the tree and shivered. She wasn't going to go to him, despite her desire to do so. It would only confuse him more. She closed her eyes and tried to get some rest, exhausted from all the running and teleporting she had done on the way there.

**Author's Note: Wow, one review in over a month. Are people even reading this anymore. I don't mean to be a jerk, but I like to know if stuff is getting read. I was close to moving on to something new since this didn't seem to be getting attention. This story needs reviews to keep going guys, if you want more, you're going to have to tell me.**

**Anyway, Christmas break begins here in Findlay pretty soon, meaning I'll have A LOT of time on my hands soon, so I can crank out a couple chapters of this when I'm not playing Halo 4 or Minecraft. (I don't get to play those often because of work, you know.) Anyway, please review if you read it, it lets me know that people like this story. Even if you say, "MOAR CHPTURZ PLZ!11!" That'll be good.  
><strong>**~TrenchCoatGuy  
><strong>**P.S. Now that winter is here, I can finally wear my trench coat...IF WINTER WASN'T BEING RETARDED HERE IN OHIO! 50 DEGREES IN DECEMBER? REALLY?!  
><strong> 


	14. Super Update!

Hey everyone! Sorry the next chapter is taking so long. I kinda hit a rut in my life and couldn't write. But the next chapter is being typed, and I must say, if you were disappointed with the last lemon, I think that this next one will be better!

Peace, TrenchCoatGuy


End file.
